We're just the same
by xxFicfany
Summary: What happens if I encounter someone just like me? Read more to find out! Starrk X Oc


We're just the same

Okay so I'm uhh… Yeah I'm here, this idea just popped out of nowhere, LOL, So I'm actually featuring this story to Coyote Starrk and my Oc. Please also read my ongoing Bleach fanfiction Split Into Two, as well as my other stories.

Chapter 1: Recruitment in the Dusk of Loneliness

NORMAL POV

Starrk splits his souls into two to escape loneliness, which became himself and Lilynette. Starrk wanted to become weak so that he could be together with a group. And if that wasn't possible, he wanted to find someone as strong as him.

"Do you have a name?" Starrk asked

"My name is Lilynette Gingerbuck, How about you? What's your name?" Lilynette asked

"I'm Coyote Starrk" Stark threw Lilynette a cloth to wrap herself in. "What should we do now?" Lilynette asked

"We can do anything" Starrk answered

"Where will we go?:" Lilynette asked again

"Anywhere" Starrk replied. "No matter what, we'll stick together"

A FEW MOMENTS LATER…

Starrk and Lilynette were alone when they were first found by Aizen. The two were sitting in front of mountains of hollows which impressed Aizen.

"Did you kill all the hollows in the area?" Aizen asked.

"No, they just died" Starrk replied.

Aizen smirked. "I'm looking for allies"

"What a coincidence. We're also looking for allies" Starrk replied. "Are your allies strong?"

"Come with me if you want to find out for yourself" Aizen stated.

"Okay" Starrk agreed to join him; he observed Aizen looked like he could stay with them without dying.

4 days later…

"Chase? Where are we going?" Saku asked

"Anywhere you want" Chase replied.

"Hai nii-chan" Saku replied. Surrounding both Saku and Chase were mountains of hollows that were dead. A pink spiritual ball was protecting both Chase and Saku. A shield. Chase's reiatsu was flaring all over, while Saku was releasing enough reiatsu to hold the Shield. Any hollow that was attracted to the reiatsu, or any hollow that wanted to devour Chase,Saku, or both, WERE DEAD.  
It has been 5 weeks since Saku arrived in Hueco Mundo. She was very lonely. _2 weeks after her arrival she came across a man, with reiatsu flaring all over and that man was wearing a mask. He was surrounded by dead hollows, A LOT of dead hollows. He then slowly fell down to his knees using his zanpakuto to stop him from falling any further. His mask then shattered and fell to the ground._

"_Excuse me, Mister!" Saku ran to the man. He had a few cuts and bruises. She held the man._

"_Who…are…you?" The man managed to speak._

"_My name is Saku" Saku then laid the man on the ground with his zanpakuto right next to him._

"_I never thought I'd meet another human" He stated. "I'm Chase Colton"_

"_I actually never thought that myself." Saku smiled "This world is just full of hollows and darkness; I would actually never come across that idea." Her smile turned into a straight line. "Nice to meet you too Chase-san!"_

"_Heh… So you alone?" Chase asked_

"_Well, yes" Saku then put both of her hands –palms facing down- over his chest. Saku's hands started to glow a bright blue color and his cuts and bruises started to heal._

"_I feel a lot better. Thank You" Chase said._

"_You're welcome" Saku replied "Uhh… I'd like to know what this is" Saku held up a piece of Chase's mask._

"_Well, It's a mask or what used to be a mask." _

"_Oh… So you're a hollow and a human?"_

"_No, I'm a Vizard" Chase rubbed the back of his neck nervously."Well Vizards are shinigami that have gained hollow powers."_

"_Ohh… I understand" Saku nodded_

"_Just keep it a secret to everyone else"_

"_Hai!" Saku gave a thumbs up to Chase. _

_Chase got up and started walking away with his back turned. "Thank you for your healing. I'll see you some other time then, Sayonara"_

_Saku dropped a few tears. "Chase-san…"_

"_Oi… Wait… Stop crying, I don't know how to handle crying girls…" Chase turned his head back and nervously smiled. He started walking back again to Saku and kneeled in front of her_

"_I *sniff* don't want *sniff* to be lonely *sniff* anymore, Please *sniff* Chase-san, Can I *sniff* go with *Sniff* you?"_

"_Sure" Chase smiled and then hugged Saku._

"_Arigato" Saku smiled "I'll stick with you, no matter what happens, till the end"_

"_And I … the same" Chase said holding out his pinky. Saku held her pinky then wrapped it around Chase's pinky._

"_I promise" Both of them said aloud._

_*End of Flashback*_

GIN'S POV

I arrived seeing, a brown haired-girl wearing a cloak holding out her hands and a spiky black-haired guy wearing a Shihakusho sitting with crossed legs.

"Excuse me mister! We can see you!" The brown-haired girl shouted.

"Hey! Saku! Don't go calling people!" The black-haired guy shouted back.

"You can't do anything now" The girl stuck her tongue out.

"My…my… Did you happen to kill all these hollows?" I started

"Eh? Oh those?-"

"They just died" The man cut the girl off.

"Hmm… I see" My grin grew wider. '_Gin Ichimaru, Hi my name is Gin' _

"Hey, nii-chan Gin is creepy" The girl said to the man

"I agree with you" The man replied back.

"Hey! I can hear you!" I yelled. "How did you even know my name?"

"You were screaming it in your head. You were even practicing to introduce you to us" The girl said

'_How did she know? Maaaan this girl is crazy' _

"Hey! I'm not crazy! And as I said, you kept on saying your name in your head" She shouted.

"She's a mind reader" The guy stated.

"A mind-reader eh?"

"Hai!"

"Well, as you said… My name is Gin, Ichimaru Gin"

"Hai! My name's Saku"

"Chase Colton"

"Me and my friends are looking for allies" I stated

"Kaname Tosen and Sosuke Aizen" Saku stated.

"Who are those people?" Chase asked

"His friends" Saku replied

"Would you care to be one of those allies?"

"…"

"I'll take that offer" Chase said

"Okay" Saku answered

"Well then, Come with me" I said. I started shunpo-ing towards Las Noches. I looked behind and saw that they weren't there. '_Traitors'_

"We aren't traitors. We're over here Gin" I followed the sound of the masculine voice back to my front and saw Chase carrying Saku bridal-style, while she was 'sleeping?' with her arms wrapped around Chase's neck.

"How'd you know I said traitors?" I asked

"Saku told me." He replied

We went back to shunpo-ing and I started a conversation "Are you a shinigami?"

"Well, I used to be one."

"Oh… You're quite an expert in shunpo"

"Thanks. You're an expert yourself"

"We're here" We stopped in front of a gigantic castle, 'Las Noches'

"Cool." Chase said.

"Well, there's a meeting that's about to start, I suggest we get to it"

"Hai"

CHASE'S POV

Gin led us to a gigantic door. He knocked twice. Then the large doors opened.

"Ahh… Aizen-sama, I've found us some new recruits. They're quite rare." Gin said probably to the brown-haired guy on some throne. I saw a long table with people sitting on the chairs on both sides. An old guy, A blue-haired guy, A green haired girl, A pink-haired guy, A spoon-head, A gigantic muscular guy, Uh… Sleeping guy? An emo, A freaky robot and a bald dark-skinned guy. They were all staring at us.

"Well then, take a seat" The guy on the throne said

Gin guided me to an empty seat at the back next to freaky robot guy and gigantic muscular guy. Great, surrounded by freaks.

"And might I ask what your names are?" The brown-haired throne guy said.

"I'm Chase, and She's…" I pointed to Saku "Saku"

"Nice to meet you both"

I felt something move by my arms. Saku woke up.

"Ahh… Saku good morning!" the throne guy greeted.

"Uhh.. Hello to you too, Aizen-sama" She greeted back

"Well then, now that everybody's awake. Let's move on to introductions" Aizen said

"Permission to speak?" Saku asked

"Granted" Aizen nodded

"We don't need introductions. No thank you" Saku stated.

"And why is that?" Aizen narrowed his eyes.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" Saku pointed to the blue-haired guy "Ulquiorra Cifer" Saku pointed to emo guy. "Zommari Rureaux" the bald dark-skinned guy "Coyote Starrk" Sleeping guy "Szayelaporro Granz" pink-haired guy "Nnoitra Gilga" the spoon head "Baraggan Louisenbairn" Old man "Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck" Green-haired girl "Yammy Llargo" gigantic muscular guy "Aaroniero Arruruerie" and last but not least, the freaky robot guy. "Impressive" Aizen smirked. "Well, then lets skip the introductions. It seems she has done it for us" "Aizen-'sama' what rank are those two losers?" Grimmjow asked stressing the honorifics. '_Should we spark Grimmjow?' Saku asked in my head_ '_Go for it, who the heck was he saying we're losers. Damn guy… He's the loser if ya' ask me' I replied_ '_On it' then our mind conversation ended. We both sent 'sparks' to Grimmjow_ "That, we are yet to find-" Aizen was cut off when Grimmjow started shouting. "GYAAAH! Where the hell is this spiritual pressure coming from?!" Grimmjow held his head with his right hand and pressed his left hand on the table creating a crack on the table. "Hahaha! Grimmjow's gone crazy and weak" Nnoitra laughed out loud "Now, now Saku, Chase I think Grimmjow has had enough" Aizen-'sama' said "Aww… but it was just beginning" Saku whined. "Yes, Aizen-sama" I nodded. I heard Grimmjow mutter some incoherent words but I swear he was talking about us. "And for your rank" Aizen started "Anyone ready to fight?" Gin continued "You may all continue this 'challenge' outside. We can't have our castle destroyed, now can we?" He then stood up and turned his back away. "Dismissed" Gin led all of us outside. "Enjoy your fight!" Gin then backed away. "Saku" I nodded at Saku, Saku then nodded back at me "Baria" (Barrier) Saku said. A pink barrier started to enclose all of us. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow shouted "Trying not to cause a gigantic earthquake" Saku replied calmly

SAKU'S POV

"Runbaria" (Rune barrier) The gigantic barrier now had some ancient language written on it.

"Hey! You started without my instructions!" The fox-face said "But you did get that part right"

I smirked. "Why, thank you"

"So, Espadas all of you can get to come at Saku and Chase. Both of them are quite rare as I said earlier" Gin remarked.

"You can come altogether" I smirked as I said this.

"Ha! That would break you down for sure!" Grimmjow smirked and then ran up to us.

"Saku" Chase said. "Hai" I replied.

"Release!" We both exclaimed at the same time. Then both of our reiatsus flared all over. Grimmjow knelt down.

"And he's down for the count!" I said

"No I'm not!" He got up.

"We've got a tough one here, Saku" Chase smirked "10 to 7 already down?"

"It would get pretty bad if they died, Saku!" Gin yelled

"On it! Chase! Cover me." I smirked

"My pleasure"

"Seishin-tekina kyozetsu han'nō shōheki" (Spiritual Rejection Barrier) A barrier shot up from the ground and protected, Aaroniero, Yammy, Szayelaporro, and Zommari. They then slowly started standing up.

"Let me join that fight!" Yammy shouted.

"Yammy, It appears we already lost" Szayel said

"My eyes see that we have lost" Zommari said with his monotone.

"Too bad we all lost! Ahahaha!" Aaroniero exclaimed.

"Gyaaaaaaaaah!" Grimmjow slashed at Chase but was only blocked by my barrier. "Che… you and your stupid barriers"

"I can handle this, Saku" He gave me a grin.

"Hai" I sat down with my legs crossed. "Anyone else going to try me?"

I'll have you dead before you know it!"

"I would like to give it a try"

**Who volunteered to try and fight Saku? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
